


bloom into the night

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: To Siete, there is nothing more radiant in the world than Six's smile.





	bloom into the night

**Author's Note:**

> for tarow-san!  
英語だけ話せますから英語の小説を書いてすみませんけど、楽しんでください！  
also additionally: [fuck u ame](https://twitter.com/reaiame/status/1156462119073615878)

To Siete, there is nothing more radiant in the world than Six's smile.

The first time Six smiled with his mask off, he covered his face as he doubled over in laughter. Siete couldn't remember what caused the reaction, but Six revealed his gasping laugh without a care in the world, so lacking with air it was as if he didn't remember how to laugh when it wasn't filled with mocking or self-deprecation.

Siete stared, his breath taken away and found again in Six's lungs filled with laughter. He took Six's hand covering his mouth by the wrist and tugged it away; Six's laughter was so powerful that his smile remained even when Siete exposed it.

Siete leaned in to kiss him, drawn by an invisible string for their lips to meet.

He left his eyes open half-lidded to watch Six's face flush a deep crimson. Six's smile fell as his lips parted in shock against Siete's, his eyes widening. Siete broke their kiss, pressed their foreheads together, and said, _Sorry. I've just never seen a smile I wanted to kiss more than yours. I wanted to keep it for a moment._

Immediately, Six's face twisted into embarrassment, his ears flattening against the side of his head, and he pushed Siete away. _Why—Your words—Do you not have shame?_

_No. _Siete laughed._ No shame. You wouldn't let me kiss you again, would you?_

_I—_Six's ears twitched, and Siete realized that he wanted to kiss him until the end of time if Six would allow him. _Why would you—_

_I wanted to kiss you. I could get addicted to that, _Siete said, equal parts teasing and serious.

_You're impossible. _Six's eyes darted around like he was giving the situation heavy consideration. The consequences of his split-second decision were beginning to weigh on his mind, and he started to form an apology, but Six pushed into his space and kissed him. It wasn't much of a kiss than it was a brush of their lips, but it sent Siete's heart into overdrive.

It was over too soon. Six broke away from him and said, _Give me—time to process. _When he walked away, Siete let him.

True to his word, Six took his time to process it, leaving Siete worried that he pushed him into something he couldn't reciprocate. But Six came back with a blush on his face, grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him again instead of using his words.

They took it slow, but the love Six had to give him overflowed until it nearly drowned him. Six craved contact, initiating without ever verbalizing lest he grow too embarrassed to continue anything once again. Siete was more than happy to shower him in kisses and touches; in turn, Six grew more open with his smiles, until one day he barked out a laugh against Siete's shoulders and didn't cover his face when Siete held his face and kissed him again.

Six is still shy, but the darkness has always been his domain. He no longer sees it as an all-encompassing weakness that he can be vulnerable around Siete. In the dark, he lets his smile cuts out a sharp crescent of white, brighter than any moon Siete has ever seen, and they make their way to the summer festival for the night to watch the fireworks.

They try not to attract too much attention to themselves, and it's easy when all Siete wants to do is stay by his side all night. While the crowd is large enough to disappear in, Siete still buys a mask for him at the entrance. Six hides behind it for the night, but Siete's eyes are observant enough to see his mischievous grins regardless.

Siete wants to pull him off to the side where there are no crowds and kiss him behind the mask, guarding their love from prying eyes, but he remains patient. When it's time for the fireworks, they wander off to a secluded part of the shrine, away from the rest of the crowd. From this far, they almost can't see the fireworks, but Six doesn't seem to mind when he lays down on an empty patch of grass, folding his arms across his chest.

Before Siete lies down next to him, he pushes Six's mask away. His eyes are closed, a contented smile gracing his face. "You won't be able to watch fireworks like this. Or with your eyes closed."

Six hums, opening his eyes to look up to the sky before turning to him.

* * *

Six should have tired of Siete's smiles long ago. A permanent smile lives on his face—a smirk with a secret, a grin with a laugh. But Siete has so many different smiles that it's impossible to be tired of them. He has smiles that feel like the rays of a summer sun, and smiles that keep Six cozy like a fireplace in a winter storm. He has smiles that embrace him like a dry coat in a rainy spring, and smiles that kiss against his neck like a knit scarf for autumn.

But his favourite smile, by far, is the one in moments like this:

As he turns over to Siete, the fireworks show starts, and the retort he has dies on his lips. The loud noises make his ears twitch, and the lights are too bright, too sudden, too fleeting. It's easier to watch the reflections in Siete's eyes, even when they're curved into crescents with his smile and turned towards him instead of the show itself.

"The fireworks are up there," Siete grins, tilting his head to the exploding colours in the night sky but never turning away from him. Six sits up to lean in, wanting to feel that grin against his own lips instead of watching. He puts a hand on Siete's jaw and gently pushes him down until his back is against the grass, Siete grabbing onto him for balance.

Siete exhales out of his nose with amusement. His grin grows against Six's lips, and his other hand slides around to rest between Six's shoulder blades. These are the smiles Six likes the most, the ones leaving a mark on his own smiling lips, the ones that Six watches with half-lidded eyes as Siete deepens their kiss.

They stay lost in each other's arms until the fireworks fade into the night, each bloom representing every kiss they share that night.


End file.
